Gara gara buku
by Kanegawa
Summary: saya gacakap bikin summary / yang penting ini OgaxFuruichi. Yaoi.


Fic pendek lagi untuk Rate M. Mattie masih canggung. huehehehe.

**Warning : Yaoi, Lemon.**

**Gara gara buku**

* * *

"oga…"

"ya.."

"oga…"

"ya…."

"OGA!"

"YA! JANGAN BERTERIAK, TOLOL!"

"apa yang kau lihat?" Furuichi bertanya dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi.

Oga mengeluarkan senyum iblisnya, "kau mau tau ini apa?"

Furuichi mengangguk giat.

"tapi kau harus kuat," Oga mendekatkan wajahnya sampai wangi pakaian Furuichi tercium, "ini buku untuk remaja, Furu," Oga pun akhirnya berbisik pada furuichi.

"remaja? Apa aku juga remaja?" Furuichi menatap Oga dengan tatapan penuh.

"bukan," Oga menghela napas.

"hah?"

"kau belum menjadi remaja sebelum membaca ini,"

.~.~.~.~.

1 jam yang lalu.

"Aku percayakan dia padamu oga,"

Tidak ada jawaban dari oga, dia hanya menunduk cemas. Mungkin menjaga anak berumur 15 tahun bukan hal baik baginya.

"ya? Ada masalah, Oga?"

"tidak, beritahu aku jadwal makannya saja,"

"terserah, kau makan, dia makan," lalu Oba-Chan meraih dompet merahnya, "ini bayaran untuk seminggu ini," Oba-chan meletakan amplop,dan mendorongnya mendekati Oga.

Oga mendorongnya balik, "mungkin aku akan mengurusnya secara cuma Cuma,"

"bagus," Oba-Chan lalu berdiri, "aku menjemputnya secara tidak teratur, kau mengerti bukan?" Oba-chan berjalan menuju pintu masuk – atau pintu keluar, mungkin. "jangan memberinya makanan yang mengandung banyak gula. Baiklah, jaga dia baik baik,"

.~.~.~.~.

"Jadi, aku harus membaca ini sebelum menjadi remaja?" Furuichi menatap buku itu dengan tatapan semangat – penuh semangat.

"ya," Oga mengipas-ngipaskan buku itu padanya.

Furuichi terlihat menatap bingung buku itu. Apa yang dikatakan otak dengan keadaan membuatnya penasaran dengan buku dalang dari rasa penasarannya, "berarti aku harus lihat?"

Oga tertawa keras, membuat Furuichi terlihat kesal, "kau tidak perlu susah membaca buku ini, yang perlu kau lakukan hanyalah mempelajari apa yang akan aku ajarkan nanti,"

"NANTI?" Furuichi mencondongnya wajahnya.

Oga masih mengipaskan bukunya, "ya."

"tapi kapan?"

"kalau kamu mau sekarang boleh," Oga mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Furuichi sampai mungkin 5 cm. Mungkin Oga bisa lebih dekat lagi sebelum Furuichi menamparnya.

"maaf! Maaf! Ta – tanganku bergerak begitu saja," Furuichi mendekatkan lagi wajah mereka. Oga tampak kebingungan karena Furuichi tidak mengetahui Oga hendak menciumnya.

Oga memberi jarak pada wajahnya dan Furuichi, "kau tidak tau apa yang akan aku lakukan tadi?"

Furuichi duduk dengan postur tegak dan menggeleng giat.

"hah, memang sepertinya kau tidak butuh,"

"APA?" Furuichi menarik lengan Oga, "Tapi... kau sudah janji!"

"baik, kau harus janji terlebih dahulu," Oga memotong kata-katanya dengan helaan nafas, "jangan beritahu ibumu,"

Furuichi menangguk giat, dan sangat kencang, tanda semangat.

Oga menatap Furuichi lumayan lama, "tutup matamu, dan buka mulutmu,"

Tanpa bertanya Furuichi melakukan apa yang Oga perintahkan. Oga pun memegang kedua tangan Furuichi. Dan... ya, Oga terlebih dahulu menjilat bibirnya, Furuichi memberontak pelan, hingga akhirnya Oga menciumnya.

Mengetahui pemberontakannya sia sia saja. Furuichi menunggu Oga sampai selesai. Oga melepas ciumannya, lalu mencium dagu Furuichi, "ini termasuk dalam buku, furu."

"..." Furuichi menggigit bibir bawahnya. Dan membuka matanya yang tertutup rapat.

"kau tau lagi apa yang mereka lakukan dibuku itu?"

Furuichi menggeleng pelan.

Oga mencium telinga Furuichi dan menjilat daun telinga Furuichi. Furuichi menahan erangannya dengan menggigit bibir bawahnya. Oga menjilat kembali bibir Furuichi dan meminta masuk. Furuichi tetap menutup mulutnya. Oga pun menjilat bibir Furuichi cukup lama. Oga pun berusaha masuk lagi, kali ini Ogapun tidak kecewa.

Tangan kanan Oga melepas tangan Furuichi yang ia pegang sedaritadi. Tangan kanannya pun menelusuri tubuh furuichi dan mengelus pelan puting Furuichi. Furuichi menutup mulutnya dengan tangan kanannya.

Oga melepas pakaian furuichi.

Dan ia memainkan puting Furuichi dengan Mulutnya, Furuichi menjambak halus rambut oga. Oga senang dengan jambakan Furuichi yang ia anggap jambakan manja.

"...hah...ah," akhirnya Furuichi tidak dapat membendung desahannya dan membenamkan wajahnya pada rambut Oga.

Oga mendorong Furuichi tanpa memberhentikan aktifitasnya.

"oga...aku.. kenapa?"

Oga melepaskan mulutnya, "ini yang mereka lakukan dibuku itu,"

"me – mereka?"

"ya..." Oga mencium Furuichi lagi, "kau mau jadi ''remaja'' bukan?"

Furucihi mengangguk ganti jawabannya.

"jadilah anak baik," Oga langsung mencium leher jenjang Furuichi dan membuat ''tanda'' merah disana, "kau terlalu enak, furu."

Furuichi menggelang pelan.

"kenapa, furu?"

Furuichi kembali menggelengkan kepalanya.

"kalau begitu..." Oga melepas sisa sisa penutup pada Furuichi. Dan melepas pakaian yang ia kenakan.

Selanjutnya ia menjilati tubuh Furuichi, dan meremas keras penis Furuichi.

"ungghh...hah..."

Oga pun sekarang menjilati ''bagian'' yang ia pegang tadi. Furuichi menggigit bibir bawahnya begitu keras sehingga tersisa bekas merah.

Oga menjilat Furuichi hingga skrotum, "nngah... hah.. o – oga..."

"ya?" Oga memberhentikan jilatannya

"a – apa mereka melakukan ini juga?"

Oga tertawa pelan, "jelas, Furu. Semua yang aku lakukan ada dibuku itu," Oga bangun dari posisinya, "termasuk ini,"

Oga menjilati jari jari kurusnya dengan saliva, hingga banyak, "aku akan melakukannya selembut mungkin, Furu." Kata kata oga sebelum menjilat daun telinga Furuichi.

Oga memasukan satu jarinya ke anus Furuichi.

"AKH, NGGHHH."

Erangan keras terdengar dari bibir kecil Furuichi. Kedua matanya terbuka lebar. Lalu Oga memasukan jarinya yang kedua dan melebarkan lubang kecil Furuichi.

Kedua mata Furuichi pun melebar lagi, Kenikmatan menyebar keseluruh tubuhnya.

"disana bukan, Furu?"

Furuichi mengangguk pelan.

Oga mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Furuichi, "tahan, furu. Tahan."

Lalu Oga melebarkan kedua kaki Furuichi, dan mendorong penisnya pada ''lubang'' Furuichi.

"AAAAAH, ugh... hah... ah,"

Airmata terlihat mengalir keluar dari kedua mata Furuichi. Rasa sakit menyerang seluruh tubuh Furuichi.

Oga diam pada posisinya sekarang. Membiarkan Furuichi terbiasa dengan keberadaannya.

Furuichi menggenggam keras lengan Oga. Oga pun memaju mundurkan pinggangnya. Dan semakin kencang seirama desahan Furuichi.

Desahan menguasai rumah Oga saat itu juga.

Oga memegang lagi penis Furuichi yang masih terasa keras. Memijitnya pelan.

Furuichi mengeluarkan cairannya tepat di tangan Oga.

Oga menjilat cairan Furuichi yang tumpah ditangannya.

Wajah Furuichi memerah dan keringan menguasai wajahnya saat itu. Desah dan erangan pun tak luput dari bibir kecilnya.

"nh... Furuichi,"

"hah... ah,"

"Fu – Furuichi,"

"O – oga ~"

Cairan Oga pun keluar di dalam tubuh Furuichi. Oga segera mencabut miliknya dari Furuichi dan terjatuh pelan di atas Furuichi, dan mencium bibir Furuichi.

"jadi... aku remaja sekarang?"

Oga tertawa dan kembali mencium Furuichi

* * *

Wussshh, Mattie KACAU, segini aja Nosebleed t(=,=t)

dan mattie mengucapkan TERIMAKASIH YANG SEBANYAK banyaknya untuk review kemarin di fic ogafuru sebelum ini dan maaf jika masih ada kesalahan lagi, mattie belum cakap menulis T-T

review? :D


End file.
